Admitting to Love
by ampy111
Summary: 10 years after theincident in celestia, disgaea good ending Laharl still refuses to admit to love, but Flonne is persistent. But When flonne is kidnapped in an effort for an anonymous and very evil demon to trade wiht Laharl for ovelordship,and the other demons are rebelling against his rule,he must chose:admit to love and save flonne,or save the netherworld and continue his rule.
1. the horror begins

**disclaimer: i dont own disgaea!i dont think ANYBODY that writes fanfics DOES, or why would they be writing fanfics? they wud just put it in the game. sadly, i dont owm that eitther, but i WILL FIX THAT SOON! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Laharl: hey! you cant steal my laugh! for i am the great overlord laha-**

**ampy:(points gun at laharl) shut it shortie.(laharl gulps)**

**flonne: anni-oh, oops. AMPY!violence is NEVER the answer**

** get on with the story. **

**Admitting to Love**

Chapter 1

Laharl was sitting in the throne, bored out of his mind, when he heard footsteps slowly getting louder as they got closer. "Hey what bastard dares disturb the great overlord laharl!" he shouts.

"If anyone is a bastard it's you prince." Says Etna as she comes into view."Oh wait, I forgot now. Now you're an 'almighty overlord' right?"

"Both of you stop fighting!" says Flonne sternly as she walks into the room. "I may not be an angel anymore, but I still believe in the power of love, and you should too!" Flonne continues her lecture, while Laharl stares at her, hiding his dreamy expression with a hatred-filled one.

"Actually Flonne, one of us has learned to lo-" says etna, when she is suddenly cut off by the ball of fire coming towards her.

"ETNA!" yells laharl, just as a pillar explodes behind her.

"Oopsies. Gotta go, see you later flonne." And with that, etna darts out of the room.

"Laharl?" says Flonne quietlt. " What did she mean one of us has learned to love?" The young overlord starts to blush and stutter.

"Wha-whaddya mean?" he says. "Sh-She wasn't g-g-gonna say anything!" Flonne gives him a knowning smile, then heads back to her room with a spring in her step, her tail bouncing it time with her steps.

_Dammit that was a close one !_Laharl thinks to himself after she's left the room. _I could've been caught and then, and then… no one would think of me as a fierce overlord! _

When Flonne reached her room, she fell on her bed, and was soon lost in thought. _Dows he love me! I love him, but, what if he just admitts that he feel overall love and compassion? I hope that's not the case... _Soon the fallen angel had fallen into a deep sleep, unaware of the dark figure staring at her from outside ofher window. The dark figure seemed to be wearing he shadows themselves, and two glowing red eyes could be seen, peering out meanicingly. he slowly approached flonne, now holding a potion, and lots of rope. He continued to wlk towards flonne, but she had forunately chose this time to wake up, and had conveiently forgot to put the sound barrier on her room. So everybody could hear her scream as the figure leaned over her...

**okay so how was that? sorry for any mispellings, im used to txtin. and sorry that the first capter is so short, this is my first fanfic EVER! ill probably update tomorrow, but please review if you find my story...and it will be found under a different title cuz i messed up. I WILL SPREAD THE WORD!**

**laharl: thats it? why is there so much about flonne?(mutteing) and why do i have to love her?i mean, i do but...**

**etna: yeah! i only got like, one fricken line!**

**ampy(me): ooh! a confession!**

**laharl: OVERLORDS WRATH!**

**ampy:AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**


	2. The Demon of Evil

**I REFUSE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! I OWN DISGAEA! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT SUCKERS!HAAA-oh. Yeeeaaaaaah. Ummm…. LOL!and I know I said I would update it tomorrow, but I HATE cliffhangers, especially since im wingin this story..sooo….enjoy! **

**laharL: you don't own me! If anything, I own YOU!an**

**Ampy: well, technically, I own my story. Which you are in. so I guess I own my story form of you, so YOU are MY vassal.**

**Laharl: damn these scary women…**

**Etna: nice one!**

**Ampy: I own you too etna**

**Etna: dammit! Well, I almo-**

**Ampy: no you didn't. well anyways ONWITH THE ADVENTURE!**

Chapter 2

The Demon of Evil

Laharl was still sitting in his throne thinking when Etna came into the room. "Prince, when are you going to _tell _her?" said the red-haired demon. " I mean, you technically _showed _her, and I know she oves you too, so what's the hold up?" Laharl just sat there. Either refusing to answer or just plain ignoring his vassal.

" Are you trying to say that I, Overlord Laharl, l-_care_ about the Love Freak?" he said, trying to mask his true feelings.

"Yes, I-"but Etna was cut off by Flonne's blood-curling sream ringing throughout the castle. "FLONNE!" shouted Laharl, then he ran towards her room.

Etna however, just rolled her eyes and said, "And that proves it." But then she too ran to flonne's room, hoping no harm had come to the fallen angel.

Flonne screamed, but then as the being swept his hand over her face, she passed out. Knowing a furious overlord would soon be upon them, he quicly tied up the sleeping flonne, blindfolded her, put a gag in her mouth, then threw her over his shoulder. He as just about to walk back through the window when he heard a voice behind him.

"Let. Go. OF. FLONNE!" yelled Laharl, as he charged towards the demon. But the mysterious being simply melted into the shadows, but kept flonne hanging in his place. Laharl however, was blinded by rage, did not see the fallen angel until etna-who had just entered the pink room- shouted it out to him. Laharl tried to stop his sword, but only slowed it down, and it cut flonne's arm. Laharl stared at the heavily bleeding gash, that started at the bone of her shoulder and ended just above her elbow. Her blood looked so red against her pale skin as Laharl stared in horror at what he had just done. When flonne softly said his name in her sleep, a tear leaking out of her eye despite the smile on her face, his heart broke and he fell to his knees. The being reappeared, and slowly surrounded Flonne, until all that was left was her face.

"Prince!" cried Etna, trying to get him to look at was happening. "You have to save her!" Laharl looked up, but he was too late. The shadow had completely consumed the innocent fallen angel, and was now going through the window.

" WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Laharl, before it could go, taking the person he loved with it.

The demon replied in a raspy, masqueline vice, but Flonne's was mixed with it, giving it a very eerie effect. "I, Overlord Laharl, am the demon of evil. And I will replace you... but you will have too make a choice... but that will come later. First, you will have more visitors..."

"What the hell does that mean! Why do all the mysterious demons have to full of crap like this guy! " Goodbye, young overlord." He said as he went through the window. " I will be waiting for you...bet you will have to hurry, before your loved one is no more..." and with that, he vanished into the night.

**so, another chapter done.(if i can post this...grrr...)pleae review if you want another 1. just one little review? you guys are making feel bad about my writing...i know that some of you are just too lazy to review, but my story is NEW! so you NEED to review if you wanna know the rest of the story. SO REVIEW DAMMIT OR ILL MAKE LAHARL USE OVERLORDS WRATH ON YOU! :)**


	3. Oh Crap

**Ok, third chapter. Im not even going to bother doing the disclaimer cause you all know I don't own disgaea or its characters. So, please- OOOOWWW ! SOMEBODY JUST THREW A FRICKEN ROCK AT MY HEAD DAMMIT! Eh, ill get them later. For now, read chapter three!o, and my star thingys rnt wrking, so ill just do commas ok?**

Chapter 3

Oh Crap

Flonne slowly opened her eyes. She tried to make out her surroundings, but all she could see was blackness. Trying to get up and walk around, she screamed out in pain when she moved her arm, but not being able to see even herself, she was not able to figure out what caused the blinding pain. _Where am I? _she thought to herself. _The last thing I remember I was in the castle, but then this scary guy came towards me, and now I'm here. I wonder why my arm hurts…._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"I WANT ALL MY VASSALS SEARCHING THE NETHERWORLD RIGHT NOW!THEY WILL NOT STOP UNTIL WE FIND HER!" screamed the overlord, who was seething with anger.

"Wow prince," said etna who was calmly stretched over her chair. "You're more of a love freak than Flonne." Laharl just ignored her, and continued to throw prinnies at the demons who weren't moving fast enough, unaware of the demon watching him from behind a column, "Soon I will have my revenge," he said. "Not only on Laharl, but etna as well! The whole Netherworld will be mine!" With that, he slithered back into the shadows and headed for laharl's quarters.

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Meanwhile…_

The demon of evil stood towering over Flonne, watching her writhe in her sleep. The fallen angel seemed to be covered in a mixture of shadows and smoke that were thick enough to hide her from view, but thin enough to see the outline of her body. Her cut was infected. A mixture of black goo and blood was oozing out of the wounds, her veins were becoming tainted as if she had blood poisoning, only black. As the demon very, very slowly drained her life source, her skin was graying. At the moment, it was only her fingertips, but when it was her whole body, she would be dead.

"Don't worry Flonne…soon, I will have drainded all your energy….and this pain will end…" he then walked out of the dark cave where he had been hiding.

**(and the plot thickens!):P**

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Back in the Overlord's castle, Laharl was sitting grumpily in his chair, waiting for a report. _What did he mean, 'You'll have to make a choice'? What the hell does _that _mean? Even worse, the bastard took- BOOOM! _"What the hell was that!"yelled Laharl, as the explosion shook the castle. "ETNA!GET IN HERE!"

"You called, Prince?"

"What was that?"

"Oh _that. _It seems as though the demons are rebelling against you."  
"WHAA-"

"Here's the note." Etna handed him a not that was written in sloppy writing:

_Dear Over-Laharl,_

_ The demons of the netherworld hereby dis-throne you because you are too overcome by love. (we know about flonne) we are going to take over your castle and make Maderas the overlord. (He found your "journal") _

_Sincerely, the demons_

"HOW DARE THEY TRY TO DE THRONE THE GREAT LAHARL! HAAHAHAHAHAHA!" said laharl, laughing at their attempt. "I think I'll teach them a lesson. He headed outside, and was surprised to see every demon in the Netherworld at his doorstep. They were led by Maderas, who was holding a book up to his face.

"day after celestia incident: why did I let myself _do _that! Now I am stuck as a lowly prinny! But at least flonne is still alive…but she still talks about that love crap. Even though I love her, it really gets on my nerves. But she does look really cute as a fallen angel. Argh, etnas coming. –laharl!" shouted Maderas, then burst out in laughter along with some demons. But stopped when he saw Lahal heading their way, his sword raised above his head. "Oh, young ex-overlord, I'm so glad you could join us! But I know you won't stop us."

"And what makes you think that!" Laharl replied, briefly stopping to hear the demon out.

"Oh, because I know where your precious Flonne is being kept of course."

**OOOH!ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!but this time I _will _ wait for reviews!**

**Laharl: I doubt it**

**Etna: lets place a bet. I bet you 2000 Hl that shell update tomorrow**

**Laharl: I bet the same only that shell update today!**

**Flonne: I would like it if it was today too! I love the story!**

**Ampy: thank you flonne. How about you laharl?**

**Laharl: i-uh- gotta go!**

**Ok please review! And check out the first chapter of my other story, Reunited. It's a hunger games fanfic! But read and review this one first ok?**


	4. To Admit, Or Not to Admit?

**HA!NEITHER OF YOU GUYS WON THE BET!i did the day after tomorrow's tomorrow, so I win the bet. And as the for the rock, im still confused and bruised.**

**Laharl:but I am the OVERLORD so I get the money.**

**Ampy: I guess ill have to change my username to overlord ampy then.**

**Laharl: you cant do that!**

**Overlord Ampy: HA! Flonne, could you do the disclaimer please?**

**Flonne: Overlord Ampy does not own disgaea orr any of its characters**

**Laharl: flonne! IM the overlord!**

**Flonne:now to start chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**To Admit, Or Not To Admit**

Laharl stood, frozen in time. "Come on, Lahal," said Maderas teasingly. "Admit your love to the fallen angel."

_~Flashback~_

_Laharl stood outside a room, his ear against the door, eavesdropping on his parents. "What are we going to do!" his mother cried in desperation. "Why are all the demons rebelling against you!" _

_ "It's because I love you." Replied his father in a calm voice. "In most demons eyes, love is a form of weakness. They said that I can either admit my love to you and give up overlordship, or murder you and continue my rule."_

_ "That's horrible!" "I know. But I don't have the heart to kill you. I shall admit my love, and give up the throne." "There has to be another way!" his queen cried. " Do you think that I could show them the importance of love?" _

_"We could try." Said the king in a tired voice. "I hope that when Laharl is Overlord, this will never happen to him. And that he will always admit his feelings…"_

_~End Flashback~_

The young ex-overlord struggled with his thoughts, trying to decide what to do. "Well Laharl? Will you admit your feelings and be exciled?" said Maderas teasingly.

"I'll admit to love alright," said the demon with a smirk. "I'll admit to my love of the throne!" and with that, he attacked.

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Etna was watching from the sidelines. She had seen Maderas hide a map earlier, and when she had looked at it, saw that it led to where Flonne was being kept. As she watched the prince be overwhelmed by demons, then fly away, she sighed. "Oh prince," she said quietly. "Why didn't you listen to what the queen had said all those years ago…I saw you eavesdropping. Hmm… Let's just hope I can make it to Flonne in time…" with that, Etna headed off.

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Meanwhile, in the cave…

Flonne was dying. Since the blood poisoning was spreading too fast, the demon of evil had to speed up the energy transfer. Half her body was gray, and with the blood poisoning, she had somewhere around 5 hours left to live. **(I will now call the demon of evil, evil. Since demon of evil is too long) **Evil stood towering over her, wondering where the overlord was as he watched her whimper. "I had thought…that he would've…been here by now…"his voice now absent of Flonne's. "Oh well…I guess that I'll speed up the process…" his hand reached towards her, and she screamed as the graying greatly increased in speed.

"Don't you _dare _ tough her!" yelled Etna as she ran into the room, swinging her spear at Evil. When he pulled his hand away, Flonne's screaming ceased, and beads of sweat stood out on her forehead. "This…is not your battle…"

"Damn right is! And if you lay a hand on her you bastard, I'll cut you up into little pieces!"

The demon raised a hand towards her, and she was frozen, hanging in the air with a light gray aura around her. **(Imagine bloodbending, and if ur thinkin ? then look it up) **"This…is the overlord's battle…And you…will deliver… a message…Tell him…that I will use his precious flonne's energy to overthrow him….if he refuses to fight…But if he comes…fights… and wins… I shall cease the energy transfer…and call off Maderas and his army…You shall find him hiding in the dungeons….now go. Warn him of how Flonne has less than 5 hours to live.." with that, he dropped Etna. As soon as she hit the floor, she turned on her heels and ran…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Laharl had been defeated. He was able to take on-and kill-about half of the army before he was overwhelmed. He fled to the dungeons, where he hired a healer to fix his wounds. _Well that didn't go well. _He thought. _And where's Etna when you need h-_

"PRINCE!"she yelled, knocking them both to the floor as she sharply turned the corner.

"What the hell?" he asked, confused at her sudden appearance. And the fact that she had found him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have…a message…from…Evil..." she replied, panting heavily.

"Well, spit it out!"

"When I went,…to fight him…he told me it wasn't my fight. That I was to tell you that he was going to drain all of Flonne's energy and use it to overthrow you if you didn't come and fight. But that if you did, and won, he would cease the 'energy transfer' and call off Maderas and his army. Then he told me where you were and how Flonne has less than five hours to live."

"WHAT!"shouted Laharl, his voice echoing throughout the dungeons. "HE THINKS THAT FLONNE'S WEAKLING ENERGY CAN DEFEAT ME! Hmph .How long ago was that?"

"Well, it took me about an hour to run here soo…im guessing she has around 3 hours, and maybe 45 minutes."

"Well let me go fight him then," Laharl stood up and headed off, but was stopped by Etna.

"Prince, let's think back. Every time we try to attack, it just goes right through him. But I did notice that he seemed stronger and more solid when I saw him. As if Flonne's energy was solidifying him." Said Etna "So what does that mean..?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Come on!"

"Hmmm…"  
"I know you have a brain!"  
"Hey!"  
"Just think!"

"I give up!"

"IT MEANS WE CAN'T DEFEAT HIM UNLESS HE SUCKS UP ALL OF FLONNE'S ENERGY YOU FRICKEN IDIOT!"

**O no! what will they do! How will they save flonne! Find out next time in admitting to love!but only if you review! O, and I will once more be ampy111 because I need people to find my stories**

**Laharl:YES!HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Overlord ampy:im still an overlord in the story idiot.**

**Laharl: #$% YOU!hey, why didn't that show up?**

**OVL. AMPY:because _some people _that may give welcomed reviews don't appreciate your language!th other stuff is ok because you say that all the time in the game. Now go back to your reviewing!**

**Flonne:umm…ampy?**

**OVL. Ampy:yes flonne?**

**Flonne:where am I in the story?**

**OVL. Ampy:coming up in the next chapter!**

**Flonne:Yay!**


	5. Good and Evil

**ok, fist of all, i want to send a thank you to thank LadyFlonne714 for giving me my first real review. WHY CANT YOU GUYS BE LIKE HER!DONT NOT PUT A REVIEW UP BECAUSE YOU THINK ITS OLD. RIGHT NOW, ITS JULY 2012...AND EVEN IF ITS LIKE, 2024 WHEN UR READING, I STILL WANT REVIEWS!Ok! Heres chapter 5!Good and . My sis is doing the mii thing on the wii. IM TYPING TO THE MUSIC O MY GOD! Ok bach to the story. Laharl and co. are apparently at rosen queen getting stuff to make a movie version of this because laharl is tired of reading. Brat. Well anyways:**

**Chapter 5**

**Good and Evil**

By the time Laharl and Etna got to the cave, Flonne had about a half an hour to live. It had taken them about 45 minutes to come up with the plan, and hour and a half to get all the stuff they needed to carry it out, an hour just to _get _there, and fifteen minutes to go over it.

They were at the edge of the cave, trying to get agood look at Flonne and to see how she was doing, but she was still covered in shadows and was invisible to them.

Evil walked into the room. "I had thought…that he would've been her by now… Oh well… I guess we don't need this anymore." he said, then walked over to a shadowed corner. His hand seemed to suck up the darkness itself, and soon they could see Flonne.

"O my god!"whispered Etna loudly in shock. "The last time I saw her, it wasn't this bad!" Flonne had definitely changed. The wound was worse, to start with, and all her skin was gray. From they could tell, the blood poisoning was about 5 inches away from her heart. There were only 2 parts of her that weren't gray: her hair, and her eyes; which were open but clouded over, as if she was in a dream. There were a few gray hair peeking out of her blonde locks, and her eyes weren't as bright as usual.

Evil reached his hand out towards Flonne, creating her hair to rapidly gray, starting at her roots and fingering out toward the end. She tried to scream, but she was too weak, and only managed a whimper and a look of severe pain.

For Laharl, this was too much to bear. "FLONNE!" he cried out as he drew his sword and sprinted towards the demon. _Screw the plan _he thought. _Screw the world, as long as Flonne's okay… _ Then his sword sliced Evil in half.

"HAAAHAHAHAHA! I knew he wouldn't be able to defeat me!"Laharl stood victoriously over the severed body, oblivious to the shadows gathering up and reattaching it. When he had finally finished his usual gloating, it was too late.

"Uh, Prince?" said Etna, pointing to what was going on. "I think we have a little problem."

"Fools." Said Evil, anger and annoyance replacing his usally calm tone. "You can't defeat until I have drained all of Flonne's energy, and then I'll be too powerful for even _you _to defeat!" With that he raised his hand towards her again, only this time, he tried to make it hurt. Judging by Flonne's reaction, it worked. The mixture of the usual and added pain was too much for the fallen angel. She screamed and convulsed, blood and goo squirted out of her arm, then created a river flowing from her arm.

Laharl stared, his eyes filled with anger and pain, holding back the urge to run and help, bring her to the nearest healer. But he needed to distract Evil, so Etna could get her out of her. Flonne's hair was all gray now,and her eyes were losing color fast.

"I have a question for you," said Laharl mockingly, trying to stall. "You say that once you drain her power, you'll be too powerful for even me to defeat. But I'm the most powerful demon in the Netherworld, and she's one of the weakest. So what made you believe this?" Laharl had actually been wondering about this, and was curious about what the answer would be.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Said Evil. "Well, being a being of shadows, when in the sunlight, I am very weak and easily beaten because I will disintegrate. Well, fallen angels, like Flonne for example, have a very rare power. The mixture of good and evil, light and darkness, is stored in their hearts. Usually, they are very weak warriors, but when they balance acts of good and evil at the same time, they unleash a power like never before. Flonne is the first fallen angel to enter the Netherworld in a thousand years. I will take her power, and the Netherworld along with it."

"Wow." said Laharl, actually a little shocked. "Look's like you really want Flonne's power."

"What do _you _think?"

"I think that you're the type of person that would go anywhere and do anything to get her power."

"Well, I've waited long enough."  
"Just what I wanted to hear! We'll be seeing you in the desert that's just north of here if you really want Flonne. And don't worry, there'll be enough light for you to find us." with that, Laharl smirked and flew off.

Evil looked around, and found that, besides him, the cave was utterly empty. "Very clever. But she only has 15 minutes left. I bet that they're glad the desert is close." Then he left the cave, and headed towards the desert for the final battle.

**YAY!finally im done with the 5th chapter. There will be about 3 more chapters in this fic btw. Please review!:'( and that's all I have to say. ARGH JUT REVIEW, OKAY!please…**


	6. The Final Battle

**I AM GOING CRAZY. I haven't slept in 2 days so far. And it will take twice as long to get the other chapters up becuz I was typing it was like 1 in the morning and I didn't save for like, 2 whole chapters. Then I fell asleep and my computer died and they didn't save. NOW I MUST RETYPE! ARGRRGRR! Oh, and THANK YOU REVIEWERS!YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

Chapter 6

The Final Battle

"FLonne…" said Laharl softly as he gazed upon her dying, wilted form. She reminded him of a flower that had been picked, now wilted and flat, drained of any life. It pained him to see her this way, and it brought tears to his eyes. _I'm the one to blame _he thought. _If only I had kept a better watch over her. I knew the other demons would find out eventually, and then come after the throne and use her as their weapon. It's just that, 10 years… I thought that my secret was safe…._

"Hey prince, it's okay." Said Etna, knowing how hard this was for him. "All we need is Evil, the rest of the plan will follow through, and soon we'll all be back at the castle, just like old times!" she turned to see him glaring at her. "Uhhh...prince?"

"What makes you think that it will be just like old times!? Demons are too stubborn to just give up on something on the first try. Yeah, it might take a while 'cause they're so damn lazy but they'll try this again." He said, his voice rising in anger with every word. "And with an opportunity like this, my biggest weakness being weak herself, why shouldn't they!? I'M NOT GONNA LOSE HER AGAIN ETNA! The first thing I'm going to do when we get back is lock her up in her room. Well, after we rebuild it…"

"You actually think that locking her up will preserve her life!?" shouted Etna. "Look at her dammit! After this experience she'll be more fragile than ever! If you lock her up in a room, even if this hadn't happened, she'd just wither away! Become a shell of herself. Doing that to Flonne…that would be worse than death itself!"

"Ah, death. What a delightful word. The perfect match for darkness." Evil stepped into the scene, smoke rising from the exposed skin on his hands. "Death is exactly what I have in store for you, and your fallen angel, because she has about 5 minutes left."

"Well, I'm sure we all know what's going to happen next." Said Laharl, smirking.

"And what would that be?" said Evil with equal sarcasm.  
"The final battle. Where the hero of the story-me-will defeat Evil, and save the damsel in distress."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Eh. I read it in a book." And with that he charged.

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Three minutes later_

Evil was winning. Even with the sun taking energy from him, he was perhaps the most powerful demon in the Netherworld. Laharl on the other hand, was of course losing.

"You are more powerful than I thought. But seeing as Flonne has only 2 minutes left, I shall just suck up her power now, kill her, kill you, then become overlord." Said Evil, then he raised a hand towards her, and she died.

Laharl knew she was dead. Gone. The one thing that brought real joy to his heart. The one person he loved. Forever. But Laharl also knew that this was all part of the plan.

"Etna you about ready there!?" he shouted, as a light, brighter than the sun, surrounded Evil. As shreds of his black cloak fell off, he screamed in pain, and Laharl grinned in satisfaction. But then, his smile fell.

Evil was twice his usual size-

**I have a necklace, and it's called FLOONNEE!****ok sorry back to the story. Hehe….**

-and his usual black cloak was whitish gold, his eyes the same blue as Flonne's once were.** (Sorry if I previously said her eyes were blue. I meant red.)** "Just gimme a second prince!" said Etna as she reached out and grabbed a piece of the shredded black fabric that littered the ground. She then added it to a cauldron filled with a glowing white liquid, which temporarily turned a dark black, then morphed into a calm gray. "Ok I got it! Now you and Flonne just need to drink it!" she poured some of the drink into Flonne's mouth, then tossed it to Laharl, who gulped some down.

"Fools!" shouted Evil, coming towards them. "Your weak potion will not save you from my wrath!" And then he went back to attacking Laharl, who could only try to dodge the attacks. _ I just hope the potion works _he thought to himself. _If it doesn't, well…I'll never forgive myself._

_~Flashback~_

_"So what's the plan?" asked Laharl._

_"We are going to use a reincarnation potion. First we need to get a pot."_

_"Check."_

_"We also the energy from a thousand demons, which we'll get from the ones that you killed outside. We'll also need DNA or hairs, from Flonne, Evil, and the person who wants her back most. Which is you."_

_Laharl plucks one of his hairs and puts it in the cauldron, which seemed to be filled with fog, (They had already put in the demon energy) As he put in his hair, it turned pink. "Argh! Why pink!?"_

_"Because you _loooooovve _her" Etna pulled a few hairs from Flonne's hairbruch and put them in the cauldron, and it turned a radiant white. _

_"Just read the next ingredient!"_

_"As I said before, DNA from the person who drained her energy."_

_"We'll just add that when we're there. I'll chop off a limb."_

_"Okay that's it. Then we give both of you the potion, and she'll be alive again."_

_"How do you know this will work?"_

_"I don't. This will either: A. bring her back to life and she'll be the Flonne we know and love. B. It won't work at all and she'll stay dead. C. She'll inhabit the personality of one or all of the demons whose energy we put in here."_

_"Oh. This better work the right way then…"_

_~End Flashback~_

"Flonne! Flonne please come back to us!" cried Etna as she leaned over the little demon, shaking her shoulders. The color had come back to everything on her, but she was still just as lifeless as ever. "It didn't work…We failed…" Etna leaned against a boulder and cried.

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Laharl was pinned down on the ground by evil's foot, which was making it hard to breathe. Evil was having his fun by stabbing Laharl everywhere but the places that would kill him. He would be screaming, but he couldn't from lack of air. He had heard Etna, and now wanted nothing more than to die.

"Now I'll just pin you down with my sword, and finish you off." Said Evil, anticipating the moment that was about to come. His sword started to glow red-hot, and he prepared to plunge it into Laharl's stomach.

Then the sword came down.

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Flonne's eyes flew open at the sound of his scream.

**OMG THIS IS SO CLIMACTIC AND SUSPENSEFUL! You wanna read the next chapter!? Yeah!? THEN REVIEW!PLEASE!LADYFLONNE714 GAVE 2 FRICKEN REVIEWS! Oh and about that intervention with the necklace, its from this special on disgaea abridged. You should watch it. **


	7. A Power Unleashed

**IM SO FRICKEN HAPPY ROIGHT NOW!WHEN I WAS GOIING THROUGH AND DELETING OLD DOCUMENTS AND I FOUND THE CHAPTERS!IT SAVED THEM!ok so here's the next chapter anyway. Oh and the movie version was an epic fail.**

**Flonne: It wasn't that bad was it?**

**OVL. Ampy:you wanna see the video?**

**Flonne: uhh..no thanks!but thank you for giving me a special power. Now people, give nice little ampy here some reviews okay?**

**OVL. Ampy:pft. "nice". BACK TO THE STORY! O, and thank you to my like, 3 reviewers. You guys are awesome and encouraging, but, seing as its just you guys over and over(no offense) i guess my story must be a little bad, or people are lazier than ME, which is pretty impressive. back to chap 7:**

Chapter 7

A Power Unleashed

"LAHARL!" screamed Flonne, as her eyes opened. She was then surrounded in light and lifted off the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What the…" said Etna as she saw Flonne being wrapped up in the light. But soon it became too bright to bear, and she shielded her eyes.

Flonne's eyes were completely consumed with a bright light that from the edges of her eyelids cast off blackness. Her body was matched with slightly transparent form of her as an angel trainee, as though it was two bodies working as one. _I will kill whoever made that scream come out him. I hate anyone who causes him pain. Because I love him. I have loved him ever since he called me by my name, _she thought. _showed me kindness. Now I will show him kindness and love by annihilating whoever dares to harm him! _

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Laharl could hear her. He could Flonne, and he could see a bright light, from which her voice was coming from. _So this is what it's like to die._ He thought. The last thing he could see before he lost consciousness was Evil's hand reaching towards him, and Flonne coming out of the light.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flonne felt a power like never before, and it scared her. Her anger scared her, and she wanted it to stop. But this was a very, very small part of her conscious, and before she knew it her hands were at Evil's throat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Etna had seen the transformation and was shocked. Flonne was now bigger than evil was, but it wasn't all her. Her body, along with her old angel outline, was at the heart of a 15-foot tall being. Half of it seemed to have demon features, the other angel. It was made out of the same weird light as her eyes, and its hands were at Evil's throat. It seemed the longer she held on to him, the more power he lost and the bigger she got. Soon he was back to his old self.

"Mercy! Mercy!" he begged, now being held in front of the being chest, in front of Flonne. "All I wanted was to be overlord! You should understand, you accompanied Laharl on his quest for the same thing! I beg of you, spare me!"

"Laharl was the heir to the throne, and the things he did were necessary under the circumstances," she replied coldly. "You have acted out of greed and a hunger for power. Besides, why shouldn't I kill you!? You killed me, tortured me. Then did the same to Laharl. YOU KILLED THE PERSON I LOVED!FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE!" She then pulled out a bow, much like her old one, but black, with a golden bowstring, and three fiery arrows. She aimed, drew the string back, and let it go. The first arrow got him in the leg, the second in the heart, and the third into the gaping hole that was his head under the cloak.

"I will be back…" he said, gasping. "and when I come back, I'll kill you. I'll kill you all!" then the cloak of shadows became solid and crumpled to the ground, but a shadow slithered out and flew back to the forest, to the cave where it had come from. _ "I will get you! I'll be back!" _ **(accidental terminator quote. Lol. :P)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Laharl had briefly awoken, hearing the sound of Flonne's voice once more. He had seen her as that being, seen her murder Evil, and was now watching the light receded, but it was leaving her hanging unconscious in the air. He struggled to get up, seeing as gravity was now taking over, and she was falling. But the sword still held him in place, and he was too weak to take it out. So he did the one thing he could think of. He stood up.

The sound of Laharl's flesh ripping as she stood up and left the sword standing, impaled in the ground,, and covered in his blood. He knew he would only be able to "cushion her fall" to say, since he was so weak. He headed towards where Flonne was falling, and waited.

Etna knew that if he tried to catch her, her weight would crush him, and he would die. She had spent the last few minutes staring in awe, and then shocked silence. But now she needed to take action. She ran towards the two, Flonne racing downwards, Laharl silently waiting for her. He was bleeding heavily, the life draining right out of him. She jumped just in time to catch Flonne, knocking Laharl roughly to the ground in the process.

Flonne was okay, but Laharl had passed out from loss of blood. "Great." She said sarcastically. "How the hell am I going to get these two home?" then she had an idea. She took Laharl's scarf off him and put it on, then had it turn into wings, but leaving small rope-like pieces that she wrapped around their middles. She then took off and flew towards the castle.

**So how was that? Its not the end. There will be another 2 chapters at least. There might even be a sequal!but that depends on if you guys review ok!?PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. The End, Or A New Beginning?

**Ok, here is chap. 8, the 2nd to last chapter…or will it be the 3rd? hmm….. oh and sorry if they were a little ooc, in any and all of the chapters. My bad. :P AND THANK YOU AGAIN TO MY REVIEWERS, WHO ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! THEY ARE OVERLORDS, YOU ARE PRINNIES YOU NON-REVIEWING BASTARDS! YEAH I SAID IT! I WAS _TRYING _TO BE NICE HOPING YOU GUYS WOULD REVIEW BUT _NOOO, _YOU HAD TO GET ON MY BAD SIDE YOU DUMBASSES! …I just realized I haven't done the disclaimer since like, chap. 4. You know what? Screw it. SCREW YOU TOO! **

**Laharl: see? That's when I like her best.**

**Flonne: you like her? (sadly)-all-**

**Etna: You like her! (you know how she said it) -at-**

**Ampy: WAIT WHAT!?**

**Laharl: NO! I MEAN WHEN SHE ACTS LIKE DEMON YOU FOOLS!**

**Ampy: aw shucks. Thanks prince.**

**Flonne:but you're human!and you understand about love, and act like an angel…and sometimes like a demon…so..wait what are you!?**

**Ampy: story time!**

**Etna/Flonne/Laharl:BUT!**

Chapter 8

The End, Or A New Beginning?

Laharl woke up, sweating, to the sound of Flonne's screams. He looked at his surroundings, and found himself in his coffin. "She just had another nightmare," he said, comforting himself. "Nothing is happening…"

It had been 3 months since the Evil incident, and although they had all healed from their wounds, but Flonne had been emotionally scarred. She was still in counseling, but had only just been sent back to the castle. Nobody had had a full night's sleep in a month.

He sighed. This happened often, and the only way to calm her down was to go in there, and sit by her bed until she fell asleep. Usually it was Etna, but they decided on shifts. Tonight it was his. He had slept in his boxers, because it was too hot for anything else, and, having just woken up, walked straight to her room. Laharl didn't admit it, but he had nightmares too. And craved the comfort he hadn't had since his mother's death.

When he walked into Flonne's room, he saw her lying on her bed, tears running down her face. "Flonne!" he whispered loudly. "Wake up!" she slowly opened her eyes, and screamed when she saw Laharl face right next to hers. Then she fell off the bed.

"EEK!" she cried, as she landed on the cold stone floor. But she also knocked Laharl off balance, and he fell on her.

"What the hell Flonne!?" he shouted, as he tried to get up. "You knew it was my turn to get you if you had a nightmare, so why did I scare you so much much!?" Flonne just sat quietly, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "Why do you have to be such a weak, sniveling little love freak!"

The words stung. The tears overflowed, but she stayed silent. "Why did you even come back to the castle!? All you do is keep everyone from getting any sleep! We should've just left you dead! That would be better than having to put up with all this crap!" When he looked back at her, the tears were falling freely.

At first she was mad. _Doesn't he know what I've been through_?! _She thought. It was worse that he wasn't letting her outside. H-he hates me!_ Then Flonne didn't care anymore. She didn't care if he saw her cry. She didn't care about how much this hurt. She didn't care about the guilt she had been feeling even long before this. The only fact she cared about, was that Laharl hated her. "Hey, Flonne," he said uncomfortably, shocked at seeing her cry. "It's just that, well…I hate-"

"Me! I know!" she yelled at him, sobbing uncontrollably. "You'd rather me be dead! Well then fine! I'll just go then, I don't want to cause any more problems!" Flonne then grabbed her staff, and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Wait no-Flonne!" he said, trying to stop her, but she was gone. "No...no that's not what I wanted. I didn't mean for her to-hmph. Like I care." **(BRAT ALERT!)** With that he walked out of the room. But he still had a look of concern on his face as he tried to think of where she might go…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flonne had actually teleported simply to the room next store. She had only heard the end of what he had said however, and her eyes filled with fresh tears. Waiting until he walked away, she went back in her room to pack some spare clothes and all her Hl. The she simply left. But she did put a note on her bed…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Etna was sitting across the throne casually throwing prinnies, as she always did when the prince wasn't around. She had heard the yelling, but had thought nothing of it. It was usual for them after all. But when the prince stormed into the throne room a few minutes later with a black and purple aura around him, she knew something was up. She also knew that he wouldn't be in the mood for questions, so she went to Flonne's room. There was a small wet puddle on the floor, and a note on her bed. Curiously, Etna sat on Flonne's unmade bed and read it.

_The place where it started._

_Goodbye._

_-Flonne _

She didn't know what it meant, but Etna knew that it wasn't good. Then she remembered the security camera.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Laharl had put a security camera in Flonne's room after the Evil incident in the hopes that if this happened again, it would be easier to find the person. It was finally being useful.

Etna had seen what the prince had done to Flonne, what he had made her do, and was of now extremely pissed off. _That. Little. BRAT! _ She thought viciously. _ I know he likes her and tries to deny it but that's going too far! I may not be the kindest of all demons, but at least I know what lines not to cross! And doing that to _Flonne! _ Especially after what she's been through! He's gonna pay!_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Laharl was sitting at the end of his unnecessarily long table stuffing his face, when all the food exploded. "WHAT DUMBASS DARES TO DISRUPT THE OVERLORD'S MEAL!?" he shouted, loud enough to make three very expensive pots fall and shatter on the ground.

"I DO YOU BATSARD!" shouted Etna as she entered the room.

"ETNA!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?MORE LIKE WHAT THE HELL CAUSED YOU TO SAY THAT STUFF TO FLONNE!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" the bickering went on and on. Then it stopped.

"I know where she is," said Etna in a calm voice. "She's where it started. Where this whole mess started."

"Where would that be? It could be her room, the cave, the-THE DESERT!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flonne stood, baking in the sun at the very place this whole running away mess started. There was still dried blood on the ground from Laharl. "Laharl…" she said softly, as tears spilled form her eyes. Then she drew out a knife made of pure white crystal. She had left the note hoping that they would come and say goodbye…but it was too late. She was going now. And nothing would stop her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Laharl and Etna had just reached the desert when they saw her pull out the dagger. Laharl raced towards her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She held the dagger high above her head, slightly tilted and pointing towards her heart. Flonne was going to kill herself. Now. _Right _now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Laharl raced to get to her before the knife came down. He dove towards her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There was the sound of it penetrating flesh, but Flonne felt no pain.

She looked down and saw Laharl leaning against her, blood dripping from his mouth and back, from which the knife's handle was protruding. "La-laharl!" she gasped, as she tried to keep him upright. "Why did you do that!?"

"Okay fine!" he said sarcastically. "I admit it. I love you." Then he passed out.

Flonne was almost overjoyed with happiness, but then remembered the knife. "Oops! Let's get rid of that first." She pulled out the knife then leaned down close to his ear. "I love you too." She said quietly. Then she extended her small wings and flew back to the castle.

"What love birds!" cried Etna in an exasperated tone. "Well, at least they both finally admitted it. I should probably head back to the castle too though." Then she took off in the same direction as Flonne.

_"Master, why didn't you just attack them while we had the chance?" said one of two demons hiding behind a boulder._

_"Good things come to those who wait Maderas." replied a shadowy figure. "Like me, I've been waiting such a long to backstab you" then it seemed _

_as though he sucked out Maderas' soul, then left him on the ground, a pale crumpled figure. The shadow seemed to become bigger, and more solid _

_as the soul connected with it. "Because I will be back. And I will get my revenge." Then it simply disappeared. _

**OMGOMGOMG!IM SO EXITED IM GONNA HAVE 2 MORE CHAPTERS AND A SEQUAL AND ANOTHER NEW CHARACTER YAY!and thank you Rayne you are awesome! **

**Laharl: but what about earlier!? I mean; are you a human, a demon..an angel!?**

**Etna: yeah!spill it!**

**Flonne:please tell us!**

**AMPY: all will be revealed in the sequal. And don't forget to review!ampy out!**


	9. The Wedding

**Ok, turns out that there will be 2 more chapters after this, but this one will be really short. Don't own disgea.**

**Flonne:this story is so cool!its just like all those comic books I get from the little store down the street!**

**Laharl: That's a liquor store.I go there sometimes**

**Etna:I didn't know you got drunk!whoah prince!**

**Laharl: you fool!i go there to get free candy and rob them blind.**

**Ampy: I make money "disappear" all the time. **

**Laharl: Hmph. In my opinion you seem like a demon.**

**Flonne: No! she has love and a sense of right and wrong like an angel!**

**Etna: I think shes just a pathetic human.**

**Ampy: Let me just make them get married already! This is getting old**

**Laharl/Flonne: F:Yay! L:WHAT!?**

**Chapter 9**

**The Wedding**

_1600 years later…_

Laharl was standing in front of a mirror in his quarters, fiddling with his bow-tie. He was wearing a red tux, with a black bow-tie and shoes, and well, everything else wasn't wearing his scarf, for that would come later. Laharl was also more humble being 2,913. But at the moment, he was nervous.

He was sweating, nervous, fiddling with his hair, worrying about messing up, looking like a fool, but then he heard someone walk into the room.

"They're ready," said Etna. She was wearing a short, provocative white and black lacey dress, and strappy black high-heels. Her hair was much longer, and was in a ponytail. "Oh, you're not _scared _are you?" she said teasingly. "Come on, It won't be that bad, trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" replied Laharl sarcasticly. "I mean, you did try to kill me a few times. But you're right. Let's just get this over with."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flonne was in her room, getting prepared for the ceremony. She was standing in front of a mirror, twirling around. Her dress was like her Archangel dress, only more fitted and wedding-like. She had on the double-layer veil, and was the happiest she had been for a long time. Then a prinny came into her room, saying it was time to go.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The wedding had to be a mixture of angel and demons cultures, and took a lot of planning, but it would work out okay. Well, that's what they hoped. Flonne had wanted the wedding ceremony, since that was part of what happened in Celestia. Laharl had started to argue, but then decided that this was her day. Actually, that's what he had overheard when he walked by her room and overheard the TV, so he decided not to argue. "As long as some of the demon rituals are preformed, I'll be fine," he had said when she finally brought the idea up.

"Give me a list and I'll put them in!" she had happily replied, getting out a piece of paper and a pen, ready for him start a giant list of unreasonable things, but he only had a few requests.

"Number 1, the biting. Normally, we would both bite each other's necks, which represents us writing our mat-_marriage_ in blood, but you're an angel so you'll have to figure that out. Number 2, the dance. It's a ritual where we both dance together to signify our connection to one another." He said. Pausing for her to write it down. "We'll both need to practice. Number 3, the seal. During the dance, at the beginning, we'll step towards each other and our hands will touch. My seal will burn into your hand, then disappear. It'll hurt for a little while, but you'll need to pull through. This final step means that we're willing to go through pain for each other. It aslo will mark you as mine, and that way other demons will be able to know that you're taken. Got it?"

"Yep!" she said, happily going off to make the preparitions. "But you'll need to get us rings, and then propose!"

"Wait what!?"

"Ask Etna!" So he did, and groaned when he found out.

"I have to get a a ring, get down on one knee, and practily beg her to be my mate."

"On the bright side, you know she won't say no! Now go get those rings. You need one for yourself remember?"

Laharl went off to get the rings, which were solid gold with rubies and diamonds. His was a band with a red white pattern using the jewels. Flonne's was a delicate looking ring that hd two bands connected in a pattern that represented angel and demon wings. In the center was a large hybrid gem. It was a diamond and a ruby swirled together. When he had proposed, she gasped and even started crying, which then brought out sweet OOC Laharl, and more tears. Which made Etna bring out the camera. Oh, Etna.

But now the wedding was starting

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rhe music started, and a procession of pairs walked through the door. Then Flonne finally came. Laharl gasped. She was radiating joy and happiness, and it seemed to create a glowing aura around her, but he seemed like he was the only one who could see it. She finally made it to the altar, and the ceremony began. The preacher began his long speech, then the first step of the rituals began. "The Exchanging of Blood," said the pastor. Flonne plucked a feather from her white wings, and pricked Laharl's neck with it. The drop of blood that collected on it was then dropped into one of 2 elegant wine glasses. Then each one of them grabbed a wine glass and let the other drink from it, Flonne drinking the one with a drop of Laharl's blood. Then they said their "I Do's" and Laharl bit Flonne's neck. Flonne was surprised; she had expected it to hurt, but all she felt was soft tingling sensation. Then, with blood still on his lips, they kissed.

With the ceremony over, there were only a few more steps. Everybody had headed to the venue, and now they were going to preform the first dance. They stood about4 feet away from each other, then step closer, and put one arm out, where their hands touched. A blast of fire shot out from between their hands, and Flonne winced, but then replaced that with a face of determination. They slowly extended their wings, then floated up until they were above the crowd. The fire subsided, and they continued the dance, which seemed to be a mixture of a waltz and a tango. They were supposed to look at each other with looks of hatred, as though they were about to kill one another at any moment, but Flonne was working hard to suppress giggles. Laharl gave her a look saying, _If you mess this up, my reputation will be ruined. _ She almost burst out laughing. Thankfully for Laharl, the dance was almost over.

When it ended, they floated gracefully down to the floor. Then the _real _party began.

**Ok!chapter done!im sorry that it was late, I was tired of writing, and I needed a little break. And it was hard to gt all the ideas for the wedding. Im sorry if ur reading this and it looks like I took ur idea, im sorry. I read some fanfics for inspiration, and some of my ideas wer based off those. Please review! And there will be one more real chapter. The final one will a preview of the sequel!**


	10. Disgaea

**Ok!sorry for the late update, but I had ot pack cuz im goin to NY BABY!OH YEAH! In fact, while im typing this im on the pl**

**Ne. its 7:19 a.m. I woke up at 3;00. Not tired. At all. But my ear hurts. Ok enough about me. Its ti-**

**Laharl: yeah enough about you! IM THE OVERLORD DAMMIT PAY ATTENTION TO ME!**

**Flonne: Laharl! Stop yelling!its very rude!**

**Etna: why do I always get the least amount of lines?**

**AMPY: STFU! I WANT TO TALK ABOUT NY SOME MORE!AND ANYWAYS HA!YOU GUYS ARE STUCK IN THE NETHERWORLD!**

**Laharl: well technically, we are on your computer in your story, so we're going to NY, or whatever that is too. **

**AMPY: argh! Nvm. Just, ill post pictures on tumblr. Please follow me!if u wana find me, type ampy111 in the search box, and look for a post that says, "this is for julianna" then follow me. Please. **

**Now im adding this. It has been a long time since ive updated and im SORRY. I had ny, where there was no spare time at all, and no I was camping, and schools started, and I had to get ready, so ive had no spare time at all. Please forgive me! And enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

**Disgaea**

Laughter rang and echoed through the catsle, as a young girl ran out from around a corner, followed by a familiar face. The face was covered in marker doodles, hearts, weaknesses, you know. The famialar face was the older Laharl, in a getup fairly dimilar to Mid-Boss'. The girl however, was a new character completely. She seemed to be wearing a halter top, that was of the same color and material as Laharl's old scarf(he went without it these days, for it had become too small) and after it was wrapped around the neck it flowed out just like his scarf had too. She also had on a pair of shorts that were almost identical to Laharl's old shorts, except shorter and tighter, her shoes were like his too, only knee-highs. Her hair however, was the most different. Instead of down with 2 antennae like Laharl, her blue hair was brushed up into 2 ponytails, that did look just like the overlords' hair-do. Her eyes though, were a deep purple with hints of blue and red. She had shap fangs, a demon tail, and tiny wings that had little, and unnoticed spike-tipped feathers, though they were a deep red. This girl was a very important member of the castle, and often caused trouble, but was never severely punished. That was because this girl was the daughter of Flonne and Laharl. Her name was Disgaea.

Princess Disgaea was only 400 years old, and had already one the heart of everyone at the castle. She was sweet, loving, kind, and could act innocent. To get herself out of trouble. This is 800 years after Laharl and Flonne had gotten married. But Flonne had quit her duties as Archangel. When she became pregnant, she was allowed to go home to the Netherworld for a break, to give her time to have and take care of her baby, then hire a sitter and head back to Celestia. But she knew the importance of family. She couldn't bear to leave, and even though Laharl missed her, he told her not to quit. "You have friends and family in Celestia," h had told her when she announced the news. "And you if you quit, you can't do it again. You'll never be able to see them."

"But I have friends and family here too Laharl." She replied, smiling sweetly. So she quit, and became a fallen angel once again. But they had promised not to tell their daughter. For as long as she remained oblivious, her angelic features would not show through. She was to remain a full demon. But nothing lasts forever.

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted Laharl as he chased the giggling demon girl. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" then he caught up to her, scooped her up in his arms, and tickled her, causing her to squeal and laugh.

"Mommy help me!" she cried, as Flonne walked into the room. "Daddy's tickling me!"

" Okay, lemme see what I can do." Then she walked over, and tickled Laharl. Soon they were all laying in a big heap on the floor, laughing.

"Mommy?" said Disgaea with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Why are you so much nicer than the demons?" they froze. But then put on forced smiles as they came up with and excuse.

"Because Mommy is special." Said Laharl, as he gave Flonne a kiss. "Now, do you know what time it is?"

"Naptime!" said Disgaea, unusually happy for a small child. What they didn't know is that during naptime she would practice using weapons, since her parents thought she was too young. But she handled them with grace and ease. Etna, her nanny, had taught her how to use them, and was coming now. She put her in her room, waited until Laharl and Flonne left on a date, then continued from her last lesson. But they were not alone.

Someone had been watching them, for many years, sucking up energy, gaining power, waiting for the time to strike. But the time was not now. The being slithered back into the shadows, startling a nearby prinny. "AAAH DOOD!ITS A GHOST DOOD!" then it dropped the basket of laundry it was holding, only to be hammered then thrown by Disgaea, who smiled when Etna cheered. Life was good. For now.

**YAYAYAY!THE STORY IS DONE! But I still will have one more chapter. This will involve a preview of the sequel, but that will take awhile to a flight again, we were inniagra falls, now heading to New York city. Hey if u ever go to niagra falls, and u need to eat dinner or lunch, I would advise the red coach inn; and to get the superfancy and yummy strawberry lemonade and the chicken sandwich. But they only serve that on Wednesdays. So plan carefully. Ok please review, yadayadayada, I hope u enjoyed my story with the cheesy title, if u don't review ill come to ur house in the middle of the night, draw on ur face with a . Ok byee!**

**Flonne: that story was WONDERFUL!**

**Laharl: are you kidding? It was AWFUL! Filled with all of that love crap.**

**Etna: I enjoyed watching the prince blush so much.**

**Laharl: ETNA!**

**AMPY: THE END!**

**Oh, and about that sequel. I have some news:**

I will be posting another chapter that will be an exerpt and summary of the sequel to Admitting to Love, but it will take a while to put up. I would like to write the first chapter of the summary, then put a part of that up for you guys, but first I must write the entire chapter. And I'll be putting up the summary along with it, and to that I'll need some time to think the story out. I would also like to update my Hunger Games fanfic. So the sequel chapter may be up in a week, because I also have to get school supplies, and get used to my morning and night schedule again, which means less time with you guys. As for the sequel itself, I won't post that up for maybe a month, since I have a few other ideas. Pfys!OMG I JUST CREATED AN ACRONYM! Heheh. Post for you soon. Im giddy now. And in Arizona. Because our flight home got delayed for 4 fricken hours. So we're stuck in Arizona. But we have a fancy free hotel, so im happy. POOFBALL DANCE TIME!

Again, just now adding this

Review!please!i know u may be mad but do it anyway!and follow me on tumblr!

**(^0^) ~ (^0^) ~ (^0^)**


End file.
